


碎語

by SeijiShun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 虐待
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在被虐待時，Tony不停的重複念著隊友們的名字。</p>
            </blockquote>





	碎語

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590734) by [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi). 



 

梗概:

在被虐待時，Tony不停的重複念著隊友們的名字。

 

=================================================================

“Natasha”就和水一樣。

 

 

冰冷又快速，每個動作之間優雅卻又充滿著力道。能夠安靜的靜止不動或是快速的盈滿了危險性。冰冷的柔順的卻又充滿著暗藏的危險。

 

 

水會傷人。

 

 

他已經經歷過了，很熟悉的。他應該要習慣的但是他還是很恐懼。每當看到水的時候，靜止卻又威脅性的，就像是帶他回到了那個洞窟還有那些、讓肺部疼痛的燒灼感，那些停不下來的咳嗽和窒息感，讓他完全動彈不得。

 

 

當他們問話時、質問時，他緊閉著喉嚨接著大量的水淹過他，壓迫他，凍結他。

 

 

他們將他拉起時他用力的吸著氣，氧氣是多麼的甜美而迫切又結束的太過快速。

 

 

被壓進水裡時他想著空氣還有水還有“Natasha”火紅般的頭髮，她真的和水很像，雖然那水依舊令人感到冰冷還有痛苦，可是“Natasha”在那裡。又被壓進水裡時，他嘶啞的唸著Natasha的名字。

 

 

********************

 

“Steve”是強悍。

 

 

一種讓你有辦法去保護，去關心的力量，像是當你跌落時，一顆讓你可以緊緊握住的穩固的石頭。Tony試過把他推開，想要用盡全力逃離開“Steve Rogers”即使他知道那後果只會讓他受傷。他也曾被那強和保護過，也親眼看過它是如何保護事物的。

 

 

一拳用力地打在肋骨上，他聽見肋骨碎裂的聲響。這不是他第一次被痛打，但那些拳擊是有條理性又保有冷靜的，這遠比憤怒的亂打一通要糟的多。不斷的、不斷的被問著、質問，而他試著努力想著“Steve”的強悍。想要模仿但他只有無力的倒在地上。

 

 

他流著血還是試著反擊、推開。他沒有超級士兵血清，也沒有鋼鐵盔甲。在他又倒在地上時只有Tony和他的固執而已，“Steve”一定能做的更好，他會直挺挺的站著即使他的腳已經沒有力氣再站起，Tony流著血微笑時念著“Steve”的名字。

 

 

********************

 

 

Clint就像是鞭子。

 

 

準確、銳利、強壯又危險。他從不失手，專心一志又充滿著力量。他從不放棄。“Clint”是穩定的，直到他揮下一擊之前可以保持不動好幾個小時，對弓箭還有說話也是這樣，而他想要的時候也能是無情的，向刀子一般的俐落又尖銳。強而有力又無法去忽視，那是一種能夠保護人也能夠殘忍無比的力量。但是“Clint”也是個有著許多鬼點子的人，他滿臉笑容，身上充滿了生命力和火花。

 

 

Tony的背上到處都是血痕。在鞭擊又落下時他畏縮著但無法阻止鞭子打下來。噬人般的疼痛和淚水，沒有任何東西保護他也無法逃跑。他們答應他只要他回答問題他們就會停下，只要開口就好。

 

 

“Clint”不會開口的。“Clint”永遠都會堅持住。即使被打敗了他也像鞭子一樣。他永遠都會反擊。Tony也想和他一樣，也想要反擊但他不確定他能不能做到。

 

 

又一次的鞭擊落下時他緊咬住下唇不讓自己尖叫出聲。他想，“Clint”會為他感到驕傲的。

 

 

********************

 

 

“Bruce”是控制。即使是他在戰鬥的時候，也有著自制力及穩定。“Bruce”和“Hulk”，控制和力量。兩者緊緊結合在一起，其中一方的穩定性和另一方的破壞力永遠都在同一邊，一直在那兒。Tony希望“Bruce”能夠理解這一點，去學會如何使用他的能力但直到那發生之前他會學習“Bruce”的控制力並且教會給“Hulk”。

 

 

Tony從不是個學會控制好自己的人，沒有人可以限制住他，他是自由的。

 

 

除了現在。除了現在他被關在這個窄小的空間裡，膝蓋壓迫著胸口，好熱，汗水從他的臉頰滑落到膝蓋上，他的鼻子抵著木板，不能動，沒有出口，沒有空間，沒有空氣…

 

 

他崩潰了，被壓進去好幾次之後他崩潰了，但當他們又開始逼問時他強忍著恐懼和疼痛，努力想著“Bruce”，穩固的像座山的Bruce，接著壓下恐懼直到他又再度崩潰。

 

 

裡面又黑又安靜，一部分的他想著“Hulk”就是這種感覺吧，被困著和壓迫著難怪他會這麼生氣地衝出來。只要“Bruce”越相信他自己的能力，這個空間就會變得更廣，而那一秒，即便只有一瞬間，Tony覺得他可以移動雙腿了，他的空間多了那麼一點點。

 

 

他知道那不是真的，但他抱持著希望。如果“Bruce”和“Hulk”都能做到，他也可以撐下去。保持呼吸(冷靜)和(累積力量)撐下去。

 

 

********************

 

 

“Thor”是電流。這不單是指雷電而是男人本身。他的情緒永遠是那麼的真誠又直率，而對於忠誠、傷害或是愛情他永不妥協。他是帶著電力的，人們都會被他吸引，從只是站在“Thor”身邊就能感受到的微小力量到看著神力出現在四周的興奮感。那股力量可以變得又銳利，充滿著保護性又危險的同時也能嬉鬧似的，既柔軟又充滿了關懷。

 

 

Tony很懂電流，這也是他喜歡“Thor”的其中一個原因。Tony常和電流打交道而那東西也是讓他的發明和心臟能夠運作的重要元素。他從來不害怕它但現在它怨恨著那被用在他身上。從他給自己弄的許多燒傷和觸電上來看，他知道這和他工作室裡能夠好好運用的電流不同。

 

 

這電流使人燒傷。

 

 

它撕裂著他的身體，讓他不停地顫抖，全身覆蓋著汗水。電流是持續性的，它不會停止。這不像“Thor”打出的快速而逝的雷電。它很疼而當它終於、終於開始退去時，電流又開始循環回來。

 

 

他全身抽搐著然後失去意識很長一段時間，醒來時疼痛馬上緊咬住他。他試著想著“Thor”，鮮明不止的動力而不是持續的掙扎。他已經不太確定他能不能再開口說話了。

 

 

那名字依舊能夠從他的嘴型讀出。

 

 

********************

 

 

一切只剩下破碎的話語。

 

 

他們向前依偎著，靠近Tony。

 

 

那個失蹤了一個星期，倒在地上赤裸著，充滿傷痕的留著鮮血的Tony。

 

 

那個緊閉著雙眼，剩下嘴唇不停地、不停地輕聲念著相同的話語的Tony。

 

 

“Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Hulk, Thor, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Hulk, Thor, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Hulk, Thor…”

 

 

********************

 

 

經過了好幾天，Steve坐在Tony的床邊說，“對不起我們沒有在你身邊。”

 

 

Tony沒有回答，一直到所有人都進了房間。

 

 

Natasha抱著膝坐上床尾。

 

 

Clint不要臉的拿走了大部分的枕頭靠在背上，但是讓Tony將頭放上他的肩膀休息。

 

 

Thor坐在門邊的椅子上看著。

 

 

Bruce坐在沙發椅上頭看著書。

 

 

而Steve依舊在幾個小時前就在的位置上。

 

 

“你們都在，” Tony開口，聲音沙啞著但充滿了力量。“你們都來救我了，但即使在那之前，你們也一直都在那兒。”

 

 

當Tony終於睡下時，嘴裡依舊喃喃念著隊友們的名字，而這次，他的朋友們都在他身邊看著他。


End file.
